


Poptarts & Scolding

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles calls Peter Daddy, Stiles's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Stiles forgets stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I write stiles like this--BUT i actually forgot to eat the day I wrote this...

"Do you have any food?" Stiles asked, the first thing entering the door. He was starving. His classes today killed him, and he had forgotten to bring change for something to grab at. "I didn't get anything."

"Um, no?" It sounded like a question, but Stiles knew his boyfriend was just being sarcastic. Peter was in his bedroom. Stiles went over, and saw he'd just gotten out of the shower. "In case your hunger has made you forgot, I just came back. Literally. I beat you here by, oh I'd say 30 minutes?"

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. Peter had his towel, and then he didn't. "Um, hi honey, welcome home?"

Peter laughed, walking over to him and kissed him. Stiles sighed into, leaning into him not caring that he was getting wet.

Peter pulled away whispering, "Hi. I missed you."

"Me too. Now gimme more kisses. I haven't had my fill." He made a frustrated noise when Peter held him back. "Peter!"

"Nope, you'll get even more wet. And then we won't be able to go to the store to get you food."

"Pretty sure kisses are more important than food, Peter," he said watching Peter dressed. He grinned at him foregoing underwear.

"Stiles, you haven't eaten anything all day, besides coffee and soda." And uh-oh. That was not the fun voice. 

"How do you know?" he asked frowning.

"Because you texted me 'Peter I'm starving. I didn't get breakfast, and may still this girl's poptart,' and I told you no?" Peter then grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone.

"Oh. Well, I was half asleep in my defense." Stiles said this, even as he followed Peter through his apartment and out the door.

"So we're going to go the store so I can feed you real food, and then we can talk about Derek and everyone, yes?" It was more of a statement, then a question.

Stiles frowned watching Peter locking his door. He sighed. "Yeah, and then I can tell you how it's been decided we're going on a group date."

He left Peter by the door looking wide eyed.

"Oh! And you can get me those s'more's poptarts. I've been craving them all day." Stiles was grinning wide, almost skipping to the elevator.

"What?" he asked, when he caught up.

"Poptarts, Daddy!" He was sure his expression, was a shit eating grin. Peter hated going out in his groups. Stiles was sure it was because of his large family, and job. He liked being alone when he could spare it.

"You're such a brat." He rolled his eyes fondly, grabbing him around the waste.


End file.
